In the practice of dentistry, the efficient use of a dentist's time is enhanced by preparing the equipment and supplies needed by the dentist for a scheduled patient visit in advance of appointment, so that the dentist may proceed directly with an examination or treatment. The preparation is typically done by a technician or assistant on the dentist's staff. As a result, the dentist may see more patients in a specified period of time than would be possible if the dentist were to personally assemble the items.
Orthodontic practitioners, for example, have a number of examination or treatment activities, each of which may require different tools or supplies. A common task for an orthodontist is the installation of an orthodontic appliance on a patient. Currently, a most effective and widely used orthodontic appliance is an orthodontic brace that is formed of an archwire and a number of orthodontic brackets. Installation of such an appliance involves the bonding of the individual brackets of a set, each specific one to a given one of the patient's teeth. For such an installation, a set of brackets must be assembled for the orthodontist, along with adhesives, primers and other chemical substances, plus tweezers, curing light guns and other tools needed for the appliance installation.
The installation of a bracket-archwire appliance requires careful selection and placement of individual brackets from a supply thereof onto the crown of a patient's teeth in a one-by-one transfer of the brackets from the supply to the patient. The transfer involves the engagement of the correct bracket for a given tooth and the proper orientation of the bracket for placement on the appropriate tooth. Since the brackets are each tooth-specific, with each having a geometry specially configured to fit the surface of a tooth and to engage an archwire to exert specific forces on the tooth, an error in the selection of a bracket can be costly in terms of treatment time and loss of treatment quality.
Placement of a bracket on a patient's tooth requires the holding of the bracket by the orthodontist, usually with a pair of tweezers designed for that purpose, with the base of the bracket coated with adhesive and oriented for placement against the patient's tooth. Each bracket base may be considered as having four sides, one intended as the gingival side that must face the gum when mounted on the tooth with the opposite intended as the occlusal side which will face the occlusal plane. At right angles to these are the opposite sides intended as the mesial and distal sides, which must face the mesial and distal sides of the tooth, respectively. This requires proper orientation of the bracket in the hand of the orthodontist, with the gingival side facing downward for lower teeth and facing upward for the upper teeth.
Historically, an orthodontist stocks a plurality of brackets for each tooth, which have been often supplied loose in boxes. Each bracket was retrieved from a respective one of the boxes and oriented for application to the patient's tooth. When the orthodontist undertakes to retrieve the brackets from the boxes at chair-side, considerable professional time is consumed, while care must be taken to insure that the correct bracket is retrieved for a given tooth and is oriented correctly to have its pad coated with adhesive and applied to the tooth. The orthodontist will typically stock one type or model of appliance that is most commonly suitable for a patient, plus alternative types or sizes for use as the case may indicate.
The trend toward the use of a set-up tray has resulted in better use of the orthodontist's chair-side time in installing orthodontic appliances. This time has been replaced by technician or assistant time in loading the set-up trays employing many of the same motions and careful attention previously employed by the orthodontist. Set-up trays are usually hand-size trays or cards having compartments or sticky adhesive-coated pad areas to hold the individual appliances in a predetermined arrangement for pick-up by the orthodontist at tray side. Set-up trays of the type that not only hold the brackets for the orthodontist but present tooth-specific, single-doses of adhesive for use with each respective bracket are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,213,767 and 6,482,003. Simpler set-up trays that hold only the brackets are also common.
Whether done by the practitioner or the practitioner's assistant, the efficiency of dental practice and the reduction of error occurrence can be improved by better ways for supplying and handling dental supplies.